DangerDays:The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys
by magic10
Summary: To celebrate the release of My Chemical Romance's new album, this is mine and my sister's interpretation of the true lives of the fabulous killjoys.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, we do not own My Chemical Romance. However, they do encourage fan stuff.

AN: I am still working on The Fifth Pip and will update as soon as possible but I got distracted by Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulois Killjoys (My Chemical Romance's sourth and most recent album) and anyone who's listened to it/watched any of the videos will understand why. You don't need to watch the videos or listen to the music to understand this story but I suggest you do - not only is it awesome but it will also give you a different perspective on the story and you can decide for yourself if this interpretation is right. My sister is actually co-writing this: we're both MCRmy recruits. Join the revolution! _Killjoys make some noise!_

AN 2: This is a reupload of the first chapter since we actually mixed up two of the names. Sorry about that. It's the same chapter just with the name's changed around. Thanks to GreggoAddict for pointing out our mistake. One gold star for you! :)

_

* * *

_

Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

'Art is the Weapon.

Your Imagination is the Ammunition.  
Stay Dirty, and Stay Dangerous.  
Create and Destroy as you see fit.  
Embrace your Originality.  
The Aftermath is Secondary.  
You can and should do Anything.'

"Too long," Jet Star said, and although he was wearing sunglasses, they all knew he was rolling his eyes at the poster. It was quite rare for Jet Star to express his opinion so boldly but even his shy personality would not stop him from stating the obvious to his friend. His afro hair was greasy and uncared for, but looks were hardly the top priority when it came to being a Killjoy.

Fun Ghoul nodded in agreement, his straight dark hair falling over his left eye as he did so. His hand tucked it behind his ear – he was always paranoid of a draculoid attack and so wanted perfect vision. Really, he needed to cut his hair but he could not quite bring himself to destroy one of the few things that remained the same from before the Event.

"No one will get behind that as a manifesto. We can tell people that is why we are fighting if they ask but it's no good shoving something like that done people's throats. It sounds like the sort of trash Better Living would come up with."

Kobra Kid looked upset. His blonde hair, bleached by the desert sun, was greased back from his face. He shoved in his pockets and slouched lower in his chair in disappointment. He had tried his best but posters and slogons weren't his thing - music was. No amount of words could ever describe the feeling Kobra Kid had when he picked up a bass guitar, when his fingers would move and create wonderful sounds without conscious thought.

"I thought it was good, KK," said Party Poison loyally. PP's red hair glimmered in the sunlight and reflected his usual personality: anger and defiance. But Party Poison did have his moments when he calmly stood his ground and defended his brother. Though he had been sober and clean for many years now, it was still a struggle for him and he worried constantly that the anger he now controlled would one day get the better of him.

"C'mon PP. Blood may be thicker than water but there's no denying that it sucks. It simply won't catch people's attention," Docter Death Defying said, "We need one phrase. I would go for '_The Aftermath is Secondary_' if BL/IND weren't using it already." He cracked his hands with his fingerless gloves – yes, it was hardly healthy but nor was his regular 'liver missile' as he called it. It was just a dirty habit but there was no denying he made a great leader and voice to the rebels.

"How about '_Killjoys make some noise_?'" a small voice asked nervously. The others all turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a small girl. She had wild brown curly hair (and to this extent looked like a Jet Star Junior, only cute) with an innocent looking face. Her young brown eyes lacked the terrible things the others had witnessed since the the events from 2012 onwards, all thanks to BL/Ind. She looked to be about 10 years old. She was seated at the edge of the small radio control desk they were all sat around. The small pirate radio station was hidden in the back of an old abandoned diner.

"You really are a Killjoy, aren't you, Bittersweet," Dr Death Defying found himself saying, a small smile on his face, "I must admit, I had my doubts about agreeing to meet you this morning. There's so few kids who really and truly choose not to take the pills and fewer still who can track me down. Those who can are either BL/Ind agents or geniuses. It seems you're the latter because no BL/Ind druggie could come up with a line like that. Which means, Bittersweet, yes, that's the line we've been looking for."

The others all nodded in agreement, even Kobra Kid, and Bittersweet's face split into a huge smile. This was the first genuine smile that had crossed her face since leaving her family and becoming a Killjoy two months ago. Life had been hard for her since then and the pull of her old life had been strong. She had been alone up until she had managed to follow the clues Dr Death Defying left for the rebels to find each other. Only non-druggies could follow them. It needed free thought. It was somewhat of a miracle that she, as a 10 year old girl, had managed to survive up until now or not the have gone mad at the constant loneliness. But here she was right now, providing the inspiration to her idols.

"Right. Next question. Who's going to take Bittersweet under their wing? She might be bright but she's still a kid and I'm no babysitter," Dr Death Defying said, moving on from the unusual event of paying someone a compliment, particularily to little kids. People he met had to earn his respect - it was far too dangerous to trust freely these days. Bitter experience had taught him that. He trusted the Fabulous Killjoys with his life – literally. He had known them from before the Events that had changed the world, back when they all had different names. Real names. He had trusted them then and he trusted them now. He owed his life and his freedom several times over to them and they likewise.

"Well, we'll look after her, Dr D," Party Poison said, as if it was obvious, "She can come with us." The other Killjoys looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Oh really?" Doctor Death Defying said, "You're going to take her to Battery City. Are you crazy?"

"C'mon guys," Party Poison said, addressing the other Killjoys, "We're all in danger. She'll be safer with us than alone. We're trying to save the world here. I'm sure we can look after one kid. If we can't manage that, well the world is fucked!"

"Out of the question," Doctor Death Defying said, "It's too dangerous. You don't need the responsibility of keeping anyone alive besides youself. You've got enough on your plate as it is."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bittersweet managed to say. The others looked at her. She was so quiet, it was sometimes easy to forget she was even there.

"I'm not looking for a babysitter," she continued, "I've managed to survive the last two months alone. You can leave me behind if you want but I'm going to get to Battery City one way or another. I'd appreciate a lift."

"Well… I like her," Jet Star spoke up, "She's cool. She's got an afro after all, so she's got my vote."

"_She's got an afro_," Party Poison repeated Jet Star's words, "Well that makes a crap reason but seeing as you're agreeing with me, I'll let that example of stupidity pass for now, OK?"

"It doesn't sound like we have a choice in the matter," Fun Ghoul said, "It sounds like she'd come one way or another. You've got my vote."

All eyes looked towards Kobra Kid for his vote. By taking a majority vote, Bittersweet would already be joining them but it was Killjoy style to decide upon all things together.

"Oh go on then," Kobra Kid shrugged, "I'm sick of your company anyway and I bet Bittersweet would pick _my_ side when it comes to whose turn it is to collect firewood," he said, staring daggers towards Party Poison, "Just because you're the older brother doesn't mean you can get your way all the time, you know."

"I still think it's a bad idea," Dr Death Defying stated, "I think you're all crazy."

Fun Ghoul smirked and winked as he said, "Well of course we are. We're the Fabulous Killjoys."

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. This is the first time I've ever tried anything like this, so I hope it works.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

**Chapter 2**

Party Poison's hand moved slowly across the front of their Firebird Pontiac, black paintbrush travelling slowly around the stencil. It had been quite some time since he had put his art skills to practice. The days of Umbrella Academy had long since passed and there was rarely time to sit around drawing when there was drac-hunting and all-round butt-kicking to be done. However, now he had the chance to lose himself for a short while in the simple movement of a brush. He could forget the world around him and all the terrible things that he had witnessed, if only for a short time.

He was interrupted in his work as Show Pony came roller-blading up to him.

"What are you up to, Party?" he asked, his voice soft and almost feminine but PP knew that people underestimated him at their risk.

"Just painting 'the poison spider' on the Firebird," Party Poison answered, painting the final strokes before looking up.

"Cool," said Show Pony, "Are you coming in now you're done?"

PP nodded and followed as Show Pony skated into the old diner. They didn't go into the secret backroom with the pirate radio equipment, but instead sat down around one of the old tables where the other Fabulous Killjoys, Bittersweet and Dr Death Defying were already sat eating breakfast (that's if you could call it 'breakfast').

Bittersweet was eating from a tub of chocolate ice cream – where she had found it, the others had no idea. Jet Star and Kobra Kid were sharing a foot long sausage, the meat of which was from an 'unknown animal.' Fun Ghoul was stuffing his face with cold fries that were so covered in tomato sauce you could barely tell what they were. All Doctor Death Defying was having was his usual dose of whisky.

"Want some, PP?" Kobra Kid asked, holding up the limp end of his sausage. KK's mouth was so full of food that if Party hadn't known his brother so well and watched the gesture, he wouldn't have had a clue what Kobra was trying to say.

"I think I'll pass," Party Poison said, in reply, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "Besides, if I'm going to die then it's going to be fighting Better Living, not through food poisoning or clogged arteries."

"Your loss," Kobra said, swallowing before taking another huge bite.

"I've found some apples," Show Pony said, emptying out the plastic bag he was carrying onto the table. The others, all except Bittersweet (who continued to eat her ice cream), stared in amazement at the slightly over-ripe red apples in front of them before turning to look at Show Pony.

"Apples? Where the hell did you get them?" Jet Star asked, "I didn't even think they grew in California anymore."

"They grow at a little oasis five miles off the road to the east. I've checked them with the geiger counter and they're safe to eat. The water there is poisonous but the fruit's alright. I fed some to a mouse last week and the mouse is still fine, so I reckon it's safe to eat." This was all the information the others needed and they all quickly grabbed an apple. Even Dr Death Defying put down his flask and stuffed his mouth with the juicy fruit without a second thought.

Bittersweet's face was incredulous as she watched the Fabulous Killjoys who, from all her experience so far, had constantly eaten complete rubbish – anything that was defined edible was acceptable (and what the Killjoys defined as 'edible' could be debated). So what were they doing, scoffing their faces with this strange food, hence the healthy option? It made no sense. Bittersweet was contemplating the reasons why (brain-washing? Better Living drugs hidden in the food?) when Party Poison grabbed the tub of chocolate ice cream from her hands.

"Hey!" Bittersweet moaned, "That's mine!"

"Ice cream," PP said slowly, "Baaaaaaad. Apples. Goooood. Eat. Now. If we're looking after you, that means we have to watch the nutrition in your food, make sure you're eating the right stuff, you know?"

"Nutrition? You were the one, just yesterday, who was nibbling at a mouse! Besides, I don't want any of that nutrionally-balanced healthy tasteless rubbish. I had enough of that Better Living stuff at home."

"But this isn't Better Living food. This is real food, no processing whatsoever, just what people used to eat before most the food plantations burnt in 2012. No Bittersweet, this food has actual taste. Now eat it."

Bittersweet reluctantly reached out her hand, muttering "Fine," under her breath, picked up the red round thing, sniffed it and tentatively took a bite. Her face screwed up in disgust before she had even tasted the apple, but once she had taken a bite, the disgust changed to confusion.

"This thing tastes weird," Bittersweet told them, "I've never tasted anything like it. What's it made from?"

"Pixies," Fun Ghoul said brightly, "It's what comes out from their ar-"

"Language!" Kobra Kid warned his friend, "Besides, she doesn't know any better. For all Bittersweet knows, that could be true."

"What's a pixie?" Bittersweet enquired innocently.

"Never mind," Jet Star sighed, staring pointedly at Kobra Kid, "Stop it. Apples grow from the ground, Bittersweet. You don't make them."

Bittersweet took another bite.

"They're nice," she decided, "But I want my ice cream back as well, PP. I'm having a balanced diet that way," she said, grinning cheekily.

Bittersweet and the six outlaws happily ate their apples.

"I wonder if breakfast is always so educational," she wondered.

* * *

"Right," Dr Death Defying said, putting down his microphone at the end of his late night broadcast, "You guys need to figure out a route. Most of the roads are out of the question. There'll be all sorts of spy equipment and cameras from Better Living. They can't know where you're heading. I mean, you're sure to have a few run-ins with Dracs and they'll probably know you're heading to Battery City, but we don't want them to be certain, or to know that you're heading to Better Living's American HQ. Who knows how many Dracs they have, or what else they've got in store."

"Well," Fun Ghoul said, in all seriousness, "A map would be a good start."

"Your genius and intellect never fails to amaze me," Dr D said, rolling his eyes, "C'mon. Focus. Wipe that grin off your face. Bittersweet shows more maturity than you sometimes, and she's still got a bedtime."

"Getting her to sleep was a nightmare," muttered Fun Ghoul, "I wanted to tell her the story of Cinderella but she just gave me the evils and threw her pillow at me."

The others laughed.

"She might be ten but she's definitely smarter than you," Dr D told him, "But yeah, you're right. A map _would_ be a good start."

Dr D reached over the cluttered desk, sweeping aside several empty bottles and picked up a yellowing map with teared edges.

"We're here," Dr D informed the group, pointing to where Zone 6 met the Bad Lands, "And you need to get over… _here_."

Show Pony stared down at the map.

"You know," he said, "If the radiation wasn't so lethal out in the Bad Lands, I think I might actually just walk away into them. Just leave. Most of the people choose to take the drugs. Why do we risk our lives to try and save people when most of them don't want to be saved? It would be nice to just get away, not to have to worry or care anymore." He looked up at the others' blank faces.

"I'm just saying," he said, shrugging, "Besides, I don't need to go into the Bad Lands. I don't need to go anywhere, for that matter. It's not like I'm coming with you. Here is about the most secluded and the most left alone place by BL/Ind." His face reddened as they continued to stare at him and he shut his mouth.

"Aaaaaaaanyway," Dr D said, clearing his throat to break the silence, "Don't use this road, this road or this road…. Or that one."

"Are there any we _can_ use?" Kobra Kid asked, "If we're mainly going to be driving in the desert, who knows how many cactus punctures we'll get?"

"The wheels for the Firebird are strong," PP told him, "They'll survive fine in the desert. Probably."

"Stick to the smaller roads," Dr D continued, not looking up from his map, "I'll do my best to guide you from here and warn you of any potential dangers. I suggest you take a zigzag approach to confuse any unwelcome Draculoids or the like."

By 'I suggest,' the Fabulous Killjoys all knew that this was their plan, no two ways about it. It was a good idea, after all, and Dr D knew his stuff when it came to creeping around unnoticed.

"We'll set off tomorrow at first light," Party Poison declared, "We've been packed for days but let's run through the checklist anyway, just to be safe." The others nodded.

"OK, so we need the Firebird, food, food utensils, water carriers, map, petrol, spare tyres, stuff for our camp, a radio for contact, guns, hacking equipment and… that's all. All sorted."

"What about a compass?" a voice asked. They all turned around and saw Bittersweet standing at the door. All eyes shot straight to Fun Ghoul, who had suddenly chosen to grab a piece of paper to hide his face behind.

"You told us she was asleep!" Kobra Kid said to FG.

"She was!"

"No, I wasn't," Bittersweet insisted, "I just closed my eyes and breathed softly. You're far too easily fooled, Fun Ghoul."

"Outdone by a 10 year old," grinned Jet Star, "Now this, I will never forget. And I thought my 'She has an afro' excuse was terrible!"

"You know what, Bittersweet?" Dr D said, "A compass would be just great." He turned to Show Pony and shrugged saying, "God knows how they got this far without the intelligence of a child that they all seem to lack.

"And as for you…" he said, turning to Bittersweet, "Bed. Now. You'll need some sleep for the early start tomorrow." Bittersweet groaned before nodding and scurrying off.

"Speaking of bed, I think you all better get some shuteye. Travelling is tiring work after all. You're going to need as much rest as possible to stay alert and safe."

The others all nodded, and Kobra Kid turned to Fun Ghoul (who had now removed the paper from his face).

Grinning, Kobra Kid asked, "Now do you want us to read you a bedtime story, FG?"

* * *

AN: I don't like this chapter as much as the fist one. Sorry if it's a let down.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yey a quick update for once! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

CHAPTER 3

"Bittersweet," PP said softly. No response.

"Bittersweet," he said again, this time slightly louder. A small tired groan left the girl's lips. Good. She was waking up slightly.

"Time to go now. Time to go to Battery City." These last two words brought Bittersweet to full attention.

She sat right up and jumped off the mattress. Party Poison laughed when he saw she was already fully dressed, ready to go.

"I packed last night," Bittersweet told him, grabbing her bag from her side, "I don't need much. Just a few extra food supplies, a water carrier, pens and paper and – "

"Pens and paper?"

"Yeah. I need them." The look on Bittersweet's face told PP to not delve further.

"OK. What else have you packed?"

"A compass. In case you forgot again."

"We never forgot," PP claimed, "We were just testing you out, to see how organized and practical you can be."

"Sure you were," she said, rolling her eyes, "Nice acting surprised when I revealed I was eavesdr -… over-hearing some of the conversation. That's everything I've packed anyway."

"I definitely saw you pack a cuddly toy last night when you should have been asleep," came KK's voice from the next room.

"It's not a cuddly toy; it's a robot action figure!" Bittersweet said quickly, blushing. She hadn't wanted them to know about that; it was one of the last things her father had given her.

"OK, OK," butted in PP, "C'mon, time to get up. Breakfast and then we're leaving."

"It's not beans _again_, is it?" groaned Bittersweet.

"'Fraid so. I know it's your favourite food after all."

"I can barely contain my excitement," Bittersweet said sarcastically, "I thought of something else I need to bring though – a peg for my nose."

"A peg?"

"Yes, a peg. Because… well, how can I say this, PP? I can barely contain my _excitement_ for baked beans and you never contain your wind _due_ to baked beans. And that goes for all of you." Bittersweet stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'm only human," PP called after her, "And male."

Five minutes later, the four Fabulous Killjoys and Bittersweet sat squashed around the table. Party Poison, Jet Star and Kobra Kid were shovelling large forkfuls of the oh-so-nutritious baked beans into their mouths, barely leaving time to chew or swallow. Bittersweet was slowly eating the beans with a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm sick of beans," she said to nobody in particular, "Besides, this is Better Living rubbish. Look, you can see the label on the can."

"Well of course it's BL/Ind food, but we can't eat proper food all the time. And anyway, we stole this food so they lose. HA," Fun Ghoul said, still struggling to get into his beans.

"You know what I miss, most of all?" he continued, grumbling more to himself than the others at the table.

"Freedom? Independence? Lack of Better Living Industries?" Party Poison guessed, in-between mouthfuls.

"Well, yes I do miss all those," admitted Fun Ghoul, "But no, not exactly."

"What then?" Kobra Kid asked, "Reliable energy sources? Baked beans taste so much better when warm and cooked, after all."

"Not that either," FG said, rather sheepishly, "Never mind."

"No, go on," Jet Star managed to say, mouth half full with food.

"No."

"Alright then. Even better," laughed Party Poison, "Let me guess. The thing you miss most of all is… a can opener that doesn't outwit you?"

"I can't open my beans!" moaned Fun Ghoul in reply.

"Give it here," Bittersweet said, taking the faulty can opener from FG's hand.

"No! I can manage on my own, thanks," Fun Ghoul said defensively, taking it back and restarted his attempts to open the can that contained his breakfast. After about ten seconds, he threw the can opener aside and said, "_Right. That's it_." To the others' amusement, and then pure horror, he pulled out his gun.

"FG don't you even think –" JS started but it was too late. FG's finger tightened on the trigger as he aimed it at his latest enemy.

"NO!" Bittersweet, Party Poison, Kobra Kid and Jet Star all shouted in unison as Fun Ghoul fired.

The can exploded, covering them all in beans.

"Nice going, FG," Kobra Kid said after a few moments of silence, wiping the beans off himself and trying (yet failing) to hide his smile.

Dr D came rushing into the dining room.

"I heard a shot," he said, panting, "What the hell happened?" Nobody answered. That was when Dr D noticed the red of the tomato sauce on the tables, windows and his friends. He had yet to notice the beans.

"I'll get the First Aid kit!" he said, in a panic, "Drac attack?"

"No," Bittersweet told him, "Fun Ghoul's breakfast disagreed with him." It was only then that Dr Death Defying noticed the beans.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" he told FG, whose face was now bright red (not only due to the sauce), "And don't you even _think_ about getting another can. You're all done eating now anyway. Time to set off."

"Anyone would think you wanted to get rid of us," PP said, smiling.

"Can you blame me? Car. _Now._"

Bittersweet was the first to the old Firebird. She was followed by Kobra Kid, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul. Party Poison lingered behind a moment to talk to Dr D.

"Go join them," Dr D said, nodding in their direction.

"I just wanted to… never mind."

"No. Tell me. I'm curious now."

Party Poison sighed and his face, for once, showed the turmoil of emotion he tried to hide from the others.

"I just wanted to ask if… if you had heard any news from Cherri Cola and Mindless Intellect yet?"

Dr Death Defying's face fell.

"You know I haven't," he said, his voice breaking slightly, "You'd be the first to know if I did."

PP nodded and wiped a single rebellious tear from his eye.

"She's in good hands, you know," Dr D told him, "Cherri Cola is one of our best agents. If anyone can infiltrate Better Living, _they_ can."

"I miss her. I miss Cherri Cola too. But Mindless Intellect's my…" His voice cracked and two more tears escaped from his eyes.

"I can't lose anyone else," he whispered, refusing to finish his sentence, knowing if he did, he'd be a complete wreck - a wreck that was no use to anyone.

"I know, Gerard," Dr D told him, using his real name for once. It was what he needed, just this one time. This one word got through to PP though. He looked down for a moment, and when he looked up once more, his mask was back in place.

"Don't call me that," he said, but a thin and painful, yet genuine, smile appeared on his lips, "You never know who's listening and we can't use our real names. But… thanks."

At this, they both knew the conversation was over and PP turned to join the others outside.

"You take care, now," Dr D called after him.

"I always do."

"Problem?" JS asked as he saw Party Poison.

"No. Just making sure we hadn't left anything."

"You've got a compass, right?" Bittersweet asked.

"Yes, of course we have," PP answered.

"What's the spider for anyway?" Bittersweet asked him, indicating to the car, "It was you who painted it, right?"

"Yeah, PP did it," Kobra Kid told her, "He always was the arty one in the family."

"I used to be the artist," PP retorted, "Now I'm a Killjoy, remember? But the spider, Bittersweet, represents Better Living. Do you see its pinchers? It's a black widow – the most poisonous spider in the world. Better Living's poison spreads throughout the land, conquering all. Most who notice the spider are too scared to do anything in case they get bitten. But do you see the lightning? That's us. We're the surprise. We strike the spider, like lightning does, to overcome it. Only when we do that, is when people have nothing left to fear."

Bittersweet nodded, impressed at his metaphor. _And to think she was part of the lightning… _

"On the other hand," Jet Star said, shrugging, "It just looks really cool." Bittersweet rolled her eyes, not as impressed at JS's explanation, but she had to agree – it did look awesome.

"And… why the car?" she asked, "You could get a better one from anywhere, probably even from a scrapheap."

The others looked horrified at her suggestion.

"But… but it's our Firebird!" Fun Ghoul exclaimed, "Marty McFly had his De-Lorean. We have our Firebird."

"Marty Mc_Who _had a _what_?" Bittersweet asked, confused.

Fun Ghoul looked, if possible, even more horrified.

"Right, that's it," he said, "Next time we buy stuff off the black market, we're buying you some classic films and something to play them on. You need educating, girl!"

"Um. Thanks."

"Enough chat," Dr D said, coming outside, "I'll be transmitting a broadcast in half an hour, frequency 109. Listen out for it, OK? Now get in the car and drive so the dawn don't catch you!"

"Shot gun!" Bittersweet yelled, jumping in the front.

"We'll take it in _turns_," Party Poison told her, "But you are _not_ driving, got it? So move over, out of my seat."

"How can I learn when you won't let me practice? What if I get stranded? I need to know this stuff."

"Not gonna work. Nice try though. Shift."

By now, the others had assembled in the car.

"See you later," called PP to Dr D, pushing his foot down.

"Yes, I hope so! Now get out of my sight - I'm sick of the sight of your ugly mugs," Dr D yelled after them.

"WE'LL MISS YOU TOO!" Jet Star yelled even louder, and then turned to Party Poison, "Put some Mad Gear and the Missile Kid on. Every great kick-ass BL/Ind car journey needs great music." Moments later, the track F.T.W.W.W. was blasting from the car stereo.

"I've not heard this song before!" Bittersweet yelled above the volume.

"That's because it's banned by Better Living!" Kobra Kid yelled from the back seat. Bittersweet stuck her head out of the window, raising her arms above her head, yelling 'WOOOOOOOOOOOO!' in delight as she tried to sing along, until PP yanked her back in through the window.

"What if we ran into a tree? You could lose your head, sticking it out of the window like that."

"No, I wouldn't. There's nothing for miles around. There's just the desert and the road. Don't be such a _Killjoy_," she said, grinning.

"Ha, bloody, _ha_, Bittersweet," PP said, trying to sound stern but utterly failing as a smile crept onto his face, "We're Killjoys against BL/Ind, not to fun." By now the track was coming to an end.

"Again, again!" Bittersweet begged, "Pleeeeease?"

They played it on repeat a few times until they began to bore of it and Mastas of Ravenkroft began to play.

After that, it was almost time to tune in to Dr Death Defying's broadcast.

"Sorry Bittersweet, time to listen to Dr D," Party Poison said, fiddling with the radio frequency knob.

Seconds later came Dr D's voice, made slightly tinny through the old speakers.

"Look alive, sunshine… One-oh-nine in the sky but the pigs won't quit."

"Damn, that means they're closer to tracking his signal," muttered Kobra Kid, "He'll be needing a new frequency soon."

"Shh," Fun Ghoul murmured, as Dr Death Defying said –

"You're here with me – Dr Death Defy. I'll be your surgeon, your pro'ctor, your helicopter, pumping out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you live. A system failure for the masses – anti-matter for the master plan! Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all you rock 'n' rollers, all your crash queens and motorbabies… Listen up! The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary! It's time to now it now and do it loud… Killjoys, make some noise!" By now, a catchy guitar riff was playing in the background, increasing in volume. Dr Death Defying stopped talking, and suddenly, there came drums, bass and vocals to accompany the music.

"He's playing our song!" Jet Star exclaimed, grinning.

"Don't call it that," groaned Fun Ghoul, "It sounds like we're married!" Everyone laughed.

"You've got to teach me guitar, one day," Bittersweet told them all, "I want to play like _you_, Fun Ghoul. And Jet Star. And you've got to teach me bass, KK! But I don't need you though, PP: I can already sing, and can sing better than you!"

"Oh thanks, I feel so loved," Party Poison said sarcastically, but grinned all the same.

"I'll teach you piano though," Bittersweet continued.

"Thanks. Just try not to drop the piano on my fingers, OK? I need them."

"Sounds like a deal," Bittersweet nodded.

They were all laughing and singing along to the song (Dr Death Defying hadn't given it a title but the name 'Na Na Na' seemed to do it justice) when they heard the sound of a car coming from behind them. Fun Ghoul turned around, aware and paranoid as always. It was in doing so that he was the first to see the dracs.

"Look out!" he yelled in warning, "We've got company."

* * *

AN: Please feel free to point out any mistakes we make. Sorry if we get some of the Americanisms wrong we're British and trying our best.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this chapter is so much longer than the others. It just sort of happened. Would you prefer it if we split up the chapters to keep them shorter or kept them long now they are on the move?

Disclaimer: See chap.1

* * *

Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

**Chapter 4**

"Keep driving," Fun Ghoul said to Party Poison. He himself wasn't sure if it was suggestion or a command but PP just nodded, his foot already on the accelerator.

"Bittersweet, get down," Kobra Kid said. She stared back at him with scared eyes. "You're unarmed so just get down and keep safe, right?"

Bittersweet nodded silently and crouched down on the floor. That's when the first shot hit the car. Bittersweet tried to stop a scream escaping her lips, but this attempt just made it sound like a sob. She bit her lip hard and tried to stay quiet. She felt so useless; what could she do? KK was right; she was unarmed and could do nothing to fight back. She always imagined that being part of the resistance would be fun – dangerous, yes, but still fun – but in her childish mind, it would be an adventure where nobody really got hurt, not a nightmare.

Party Poison looked in the rear view mirror and gave a small gasp when he saw who was driving the black BL/Ind car.

"Shit, we're in deep trouble" PP cursed, to himself as well as to the others, "We've got an Exterminator on our tail!"

"An Exterminator?" Jet Star asked, "Seriously?"

"Yep. He's the one driving the car and there's a drac in the passenger seat. We've got two dracs on motorbikes too. That's four then. If it was just dracs, we wouldn't have too much of a problem… but an Exterminator?"

Another shot hit the car and the Firebird shuddered at the impact.

"Any ideas, guys?" Party Poison asked, eyes not leaving the rear mirror and foot not leaving the accelerator, "Apart from not getting killed?"

"You keep driving," Jet Star suggested. He always was the quick-thinker, the practical one. He may not say that much but when it mattered, he was often the one who came up with the answers.

"Bittersweet, you stay down," Jet Star continued, "On my mark, Kobra shoots for the tyres. Fun Ghoul, you aim for the motorbike on the right and I'll aim for the motorbike on the left. When we take out the motorbikes, we'll all aim for the windscreen, OK?"

"Sounds like a plan," Fun Ghoul commented. The others all nodded.

"OK, on the count of three," JS warned, "One, two… three."

Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid all stood up at Jet Star's words. Despite the fact that having the roof down on the Firebird made them easier targets, for once, this actually worked in their favour; otherwise, they would have been all hanging out of windows.

JS, FG and KK felt the rush of adrenaline run through them and they fired at their targets. They were somewhat calm, even in this dangerous scenario. It was almost second nature to them now. Fun Ghoul was the first to hit his target and the motorbike swerved out of control as the rider was injured, hitting the BL/Ind, violently forcing it to the side. The injured drac fell onto the front of the car and the Exterminator sharply braked, forcing the body off the bonnet onto the road in front of the car. Even from the distance, the Killjoys could still hear the crack of bones under the mask as the Exterminator ran his former comrade over.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Fun Ghoul muttered. Fun Ghoul ducked as a bullet flew by, just where his head had been moments before.

"Shiiiiit!" Fun Ghoul cursed.

"Because Exterminators show no mercy," Kobra Kid said in reply to Fun Ghoul's question, "They have no emotions. You know that. To the Exterminator, the drac was just another liability once injured."

"Bastard," FG spat out. At this point, Jet Star hit the second motorbike. He must have hit the gas tank because the whole motorbike and its rider had ignited, engulfed in a ball of flame.

"Two down," Kobra Kid noted and then continued, "Yes of course the Exterminator's a bastard now but he could have been a good man once. He didn't choose to be an Exterminator. We don't know who he was before BL/Ind re-animated his dead body."

"Don't go wasting sympathy on him," PP shouted from the front seat above the gunfire, "Whoever he was, he's dead now. Just keep firing."

Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were now firing as one at the BL/Ind car. The Killjoys had one advantage; as the Exterminator was driving, he could not safely fire at them. The drac was now hanging out of the window, and it was common knowledge that a drac's skill in shooting was not particularly impressive.

Kobra Kid had managed to hit three of the tyres of the black car whilst the others had been aiming for the motorbikes. The three tyres were now completely blown. This slowed their opposition down greatly and the distance between Better Living and the Killjoys was increasing.

"Keep going, keep going," Party Poison said to himself and then to the others, "Aim for the Exterminator. We can't kill him with bullets but remember he's still part human so he can feel pain. Go."

The windscreen of the BL/Ind car shattered into a thousand shards of glass as a bullet from KK, JS and FG simultaneously fired. One of the bullets hit the Exterminator directly in the chest. The Exterminator's face turned even paler than his natural complexion as he felt the pain run through his body. His body shook and the car swerved out of control even more. The car skidded across the road before finally coming to a stop in the desert, off the road. The Exterminator somehow found the strength to leap out of the smoking car and limped a few steps before stumbling onto the ground. He didn't look back to see the draculoid, screaming for help as the twisted metal of the car prevented him from escaping. He tried to scramble over to the Exterminator's seat but the smoke stopped him from seeing where to go. That was when the car exploded, and the Killjoys heard the deafening bang, even though they were now about 100 metres away from the scene and constantly getting further away.

Party Poison almost laughed as the final words of their song 'Na Na Na' was played on Dr D's broadcast at the time of explosion: '_Pull this pin, let this world_ explode.'

"How ironic," PP murmured, "You can get up now Bittersweet."

Bittersweet slowly got up, her body shaking in fear as she did so. She turned away from all the Killjoys, hoping they wouldn't see her tears that were rolling down her face. She quickly wiped them away. She tasted blood in her mouth and realised her lip was bleeding from where she had bitten it so hard. She clamped her lips shut and didn't want to say anything until her heart beat returned to a more normal pace.

"You OK?" PP asked her softly, hands still gripping the wheel with tension but gradually allowing his foot to leave the accelerator now they were safe. Although he couldn't see her face, he still saw her head move as if she was nodding.

"Do you think we should go back and try and finish the Exterminator off?" Fun Ghoul asked.

"No," Jet Star replied immediately, "We don't know how close his back-up is and we don't have anything that could kill him. I think the best thing to do now is just keep driving."

"Let's contact Dr D," PP suggested, "We should tell him there's an Exterminator loose in the area, and then he can warn other Killjoys." The others just nodded. PP released one hand from the wheel as he picked up the radio speaker. The next song was now playing on the radio. This time, instead of playing one of their tunes, it was another Mad Gear and the Missile Kid track.

"Dr Death Defying?" PP started, "Party Poison here. Over."

There was just static for a few seconds as they waited for a response.

"I hear you," came Dr D's voice, "No need for the 'over' though. Why are you calling me already? You boys lost or something?"

"Not lost, no. We've had a drac attack though." The killjoys and Bittersweet heard Dr D suck in a breath of shock and worry at PP's update.

"No casualties on our side," Party Poison reassured quickly, "It was along Route Hawkins, not too far from Old Preston in Zone 6. However, there was an Exterminator. He's now injured but I doubt that'll slow him down for long."

"An Exterminator, eh?" Dr Death Defying asked, "I'll only say this once but I'm glad you survived."

"Cheers. Just thought we should tell you so we can warn anyone else on our side."

"Good thinking, Party," Dr Death Defying told him, "I'll try and find any Exterminator activity in the area and keep you updated. You'll want to know which Exterminator you're dealing with, They may be emotionless, but some are more brutal and dangerous than others. I'll talk with you all soon. I've got to get back to the show."

With that, he ended the radio communication and the Mad Gear and the Missile Kid track came to a close.

"Bad news, motorbabies," Dr D's voice said through his radio station, "We've just had a report of a loose Exterminator along Route Hawkins near Old Preston in Zone 6. So to all you killjoys out there – keep your ear to the ground and watch your back. Any information regarding drac or Exterminator activity, contact me immediately and help keep your fellow killjoys safe. This next song is Planetary (Go!) by the Fabulous Killjoys. Enjoy, tumbleweeds!"

Jet Star opted to take over driving for a while to let Party Poison recover from the mad car chase scene. Bittersweet had stopped shaking and the colour started returning to her face after about 10 minutes. Although music was still playing, the atmosphere in the car was not as relaxed as it had been before – all were still tense from their shoot-out with the Draculoids and Exterminator.

When Bittersweet felt comfortable to speak once more, the first thing she said was, "I want a gun."

"What?" Kobra Kid asked, "No! You can't be being serious?"

"I _am_ being serious," Bittersweet told him firmly, her face set like stone stubbornly showing no sign of a joke.

"You can _not_ have a gun," Kobra Kid told her, "There's no two ways about it. It's too dangerous."

"As opposed to what?" Bittersweet challenged, "Not being able to defend myself again?"

"We've been firing guns for years. They're not toys. You're more likely to shoot one of us in a panic."

"No I wouldn't!" Bittersweet told them furiously, "But even if I did, then couldn't you just set it to stun and only hand it me when we have another run-in with some Draculoids? And what about that Exterminator? He's not going to give up unless he kills or captures us."

"He didn't even _see_ you."

"You think that means he'll show mercy on me if he finds me alone or in your company? You saw what he did to his dracs before? OK so I didn't actually _see_ it but I still heard what happened."

"You're…" Kobra Kid struggled for words, "You're just a kid. And I'm sorry to say that, I don't mean to sound patronizing but… well, you are! You're ten years old."

"That makes me a child, does it?" Bittersweet shot back, and continued even as the four killjoys opened their mouths to say '_yes!_' "I was old enough to survive on my own for two months, remember? I left my mom and brother to go to Battery City and fight BL/Ind. What's the use of that if I'm only a liability? If I'm a liability, I'm no use to any of you so you could just leave me here and I'd find my own way. I'm a quick learner and I'm sure I could get a good aim at shooting relatively soon. I don't want to be helpless like that ever again. _Please_?"

Kobra Kid sighed. She had made some good points there and they probably could just have the gun on stun until they undid it for emergencies… but Bittersweet being in possession of a _gun_? It was crazy. He looked over at his brother to see what he thought. PP just rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"Fine," KK said, sighing once more, "OK, you win in this argument. But it's only ever going to be on stun and you'll have to wait until we get to the next town before we can hack one of Better Living's vending machines and get you a gun. We'll give you lessons but don't expect great results anytime soon. Shooting is a difficult skill to acquire and it's harder than you think, aiming at a living person."

"Oh thank you!" Bittersweet said, her face breaking into a smile for the first time since the attack, "You won't regret it, I swear and I owe you one!"

"Yes, you _do_ owe me one," Kobra Kid said, "Next time I say it's Party's turn to get firewood, you better side with me, OK kid?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Bittersweet promised.

"That just nullifies her vote," Party Poison said, smiling, "She's not old enough to vote anyway."

"According to who? Better Living? We're rebels, remember? If Better Living say 'don't do this,' we do it. I thought we were all equal anyway."

"Meh. Dr D was right about you, Bittersweet: you are trouble. I'm starting to regret bringing you," PP said, but winked as he spoke.

"Shall we stop in Old Preston?" Jet Star asked, "It's the next town on our route and we need to make repairs on the Firebird. She's pretty badly shaken up."

"It's a car, not a she," Bittersweet muttered.

"You be nice to her, she's had a very stressful day. She doesn't need you hurting her feels," Kobra Kid told her.

"It's a car," Bittersweet repeated. At that moment, the old Firebird gave a shudder.

"See?" Kobra Kid said, shooting her mock dagger looks, before patting the car gently saying, "She doesn't mean it, baby. But Jet Star: I don't think it's a good idea stopping in Old Preston. I mean, it's the closest town to the attack and they might be expecting us. We don't want another ambush. We should exit this route and join Route Dickens. Yes, I know we'd be heading slightly in the wrong direction but we did agree to zigzag and it'll hopefully throw them off our tail for a while. I suggest we stop in…"

Kobra Kid studied the map for a few seconds, before saying, "Wiselingdon. It's not too far away from here – just a few hours – and it's meant to have the best black market for miles around."

"Yep, Wiselingdon sounds good," Jet Star said, "Who knows, we might be able to get Bittersweet some proper films so we can _educate_ her."

"Yes, absolutely! Hopefully we can get the film 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' – it's a classic, Bittersweet! – or, failing that, perhaps 'Herbie.' That way, she can learn to appreciate how cars have feelings too."

"You're mad, KK" Bittersweet told him, shaking her head in bemusement.

"See? Now she's insulting me!" Kobra Kid exclaimed, as if horrified, "I don't blame her though; Better Living obviously never taught her to respect her elders. It's all that brainwashing. Don't worry though – we'll help with the deprogramming."

"Deprogramming? I'm not a machine, you know…. unlike this car."

This banter almost made the atmosphere in the Firebird return to its previous light-heartedness that had existed before the draculoid and Exterminator shoot-out. Jet Star drove on for three more hours (ignoring Bittersweet's pleas to let her drive) before arriving in Wiselingdon. The town landscape was a welcome change compared to the desert landscape they had been driving through since starting their journey that morning. By this time, it was growing dark and they could see the outline of buildings and small lights dotted around the town. Bittersweet's first thought as they entered the town was how quiet it was.

"It's probably past curfew by now," Party Poison said to her when she asked why the town seemed so deserted, "When we get out, we need to try and avoid any security cameras and to hide our faces. Speaking of which, I suggest we all put on our bandanas over our mouths and to put up our hoods."

The others all nodded in agreement and put on their disguises. It was not enough to just call each other by their Killjoy names; the Fabulous Killjoy's faces were on Wanted signs all over Battery City and the Zones and they had to make sure they couldn't be recognised.

Jet Star picked up the radio speaker to contact Dr Death Defying.

"Dr D? It's Jet Star here."

"Don't you even think of saying 'over,'" Dr D's voice came in, "And I can tell it's you. I can almost picture your ridiculous hair and all."

"Don't diss the afro! Bittersweet finds it cool, don't you?"

"No."

"What are you contacting me for anyway? You're not in trouble again, are you?"

"No, Dr. Just an update to tell you we're staying in Wiselingdon for the night to make repairs and to hack into some Better Living machines."

"Right, OK then," Dr Death Defying said, "Go to the subway on Church Avenue. There'll be what appears to be a draculoid guarding the entrance but don't worry, you can trust him. He's on our side. Say the pass phrase 'rock chick aftermath' and he'll let you through. To stay for the night, have something to trade in return. Oh and by the way, I did some research into your Exterminator friend. You're in trouble, guys: it was Korse."

The four Killjoys all cursed under their breath. They knew how dangerous Korse was – he was the worst of the worst, notorious for being ruthless and cruel. They'd all heard stories and rumours about the things he had done. Once Korse had chosen a victim, nothing could stop him. The lucky ones died quickly. The not-so-lucky ones were captured alive, mercilessly tortured until their last breath.

"I think it goes without saying that you all need to take serious care with Korse. You've heard the stories. Avoid him at all costs."

"Well, obviously. Thanks though, Dr D. We'll keep you updated and you do so back, right?"

"Yep. Laters guys. Oh and Bittersweet: look after them."

Before they could say anything in reply to this, Dr Death Defying had already hung up on them.

"Well, let's get moving," Fun Ghoul said after Jet Star had hidden the Firebird, "Church Avenue, guys. Let's go."

When they arrived, they found the draculoid standing there, as predicted. When he saw them approach, he raised his gun.

"Rock chick aftermath," Party Poison said clearly, "Dr D sends his regards."

With this, the double agent nodded and asked in a gruff voice, "Have anything to trade?"

Party Poison brought out a bag.

"There's twenty apples in here," he said to the drac, "They're safe to eat. No radiation or poisoning. We'll use them to trade for what we need, and we'll each give you one apple to let us stay the night here."

"Deal," the drac said, almost immediately, "Through you go."

The five went down the steps in silence, Party Poison holding a torch. As they came to the bottom, they saw a black market set up. Tables lined the old subway, with meat, weapons, books, films and music (all ones that had been banned by BL/Ind), hacking equipment and spare machine parts. The sound was muffled with it being underground, so people comfortably chatted and there was music playing. At one side, there was even a space where people were dancing.

"Not my sort of music," Fun Ghoul said to nobody in particular, "But it's still banned by Better Living so playing Beethoven is OK with me."

They bought a few items for repairing the Firebird and had eleven apples left.

"We'll get you a gun," Kobra Kid said to Bittersweet, "But we'll hack into one of Better Living's vending machines rather than wasting apples we can't spare, OK?"

Bittersweet smiled and nodded.

"Guys! Come on over here!" Fun Ghoul's excited voice came from a table they hadn't yet visited, "You've got to see this!"

As Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star and Bittersweet approached the table, Fun Ghoul continued, "Look! They have an old VCR of Disney's film 'The Lion King!' There's no Back to the Future films but still! Bittersweet, you simply _have_ to watch this!"

Kobra Kid, Party Poison and Jet Star all nodded excitedly.

"KK, whatever happened to not _wasting apples we can't spare_?" Bittersweet pointed out, "It's a film."

"It's not wasting apples, it's providing for your education as a killjoy," Fun Ghoul said, matter-of-factly, "Besides, if we buy the TV and VCR player as well, we can take it with us and we can get people to trade us stuff so they can watch stuff on it. It's an investment."

"Fine," Bittersweet sighed, "Sometimes I can't help but wonder if you've got your priorities right though."

Nobody really heard her though; the four fabulous killjoys were busy exchanging six apples for the battered TV and VCR player and Lion King film.

Fun Ghoul fiddled with the old TV and VCR as he tried to set up the film by their beds on the long abandoned rail lines.

"I think you've got it," JS said excitedly as a grainy picture appeared on the screen. A moment latter his face fell as he recognised Alex, the news anchor on "Fact News.' "Damn I hate that guy."

"Still, we probably should watch it," said Kobra Kid, "'Know thy enemy' and all."

"And finally, the search is still ongoing for Grace Jeanette." Bittersweet gasped when she heard the mention of this name and this made all the killjoys look towards the screen to see what had made her react that way. "Authorities no longer hold out much hope for her rescue as it has now been over two months since her disappearance."

A photo of the missing girl appeared on the screen and the killjoys were shocked to see it was a picture of Grace.

"Shit!" Jet Star said looking from Bittersweet to the others. "This is a disaster. We can't know her real name. If one of us is captured alive, Better Living might somehow be able to get this info out of us, leading them straight to her and her family. They could do anything to her!"

"No, this is a good thing," Party Poison said, "We can still think of her as Bittersweet but we can learn about Better Living's search for her. We know each other's real names, we just don't use them anymore. It'll be the same for Bittersweet."

Jet Star looked unconvinced but didn't look away as they all watched the end of the news report. Alex stated that Grace Jeanette had disappeared from her home in Zone 5 and that there had been no trace of her found. Authorities now suspected that she had been taken and kidnapped by rebel forces.

"Well…" Fun Ghoul said, "For once, Fact News are _sort of_ right. Yes, she's with rebel forces but it's hardly kidnap, is it? I mean, I doubt we could have stopped her from coming along even if we wanted to."

"I suppose it's good though," Kobra Kid said, "If Bittersweet is captured, they won't know that it was her choice to come. They might just send her home."

"Umm…" Bittersweet said, "They kind of know that I left by choice. I was chased by three dracs. I tried to get away unnoticed… it just didn't quite work."

"Of course," Party Poison sighed bitterly, "Fact News wouldn't ever report a child _choosing _to run away from the Better Living world, so they have to report it as a missing child and try to make us look bad at the same time."

"Why don't we just watch the movie?" Fun Ghoul suggested, "Just forget it for now. There's nothing we can do anyway."

The others nodded in agreement and Fun Ghoul thought that now was the time to lighten things up, Fun Ghoul style…

"Film tiiiiime!" he said happily once he had finally set up, "Bittersweet! Don't you even _think_ of sneaking off, you _have_ to see this film!"

"Well, I do now you've wasted good apples on it," Bittersweet muttered, her mind hardly on watching a film following that news report.

"Hey, we've still got an apple each. And it was an investment, remember? It'll be worth it."

"Whatever." Bittersweet sat reluctantly on her bed and Fun Ghoul started the film.

It was an interesting and confusing night for Bittersweet. She was so used to watching Better Living propaganda in the form of cartoons, only being in black and white and it seemed mad to her that this film was in colour. It was pretty obvious to her that all the animals were on drugs with all the colour changes in 'I just can't wait to be king.' She also couldn't understand why the others seemed so convinced that the film _wasn't_ trying to make her buy anything. She enjoyed it but still wondered what was the point of it all? It couldn't just be for entertainment like Fun Ghoul insisted. At one point, she asked if Mufasa had invested in Better Living's afterlife plan.

"So what happens to him?" she had asked.

"He dies," Fun Ghoul said, sounding like he was holding back tears at the emotional scene, "But he goes to join the stars so he's not really gone. He lives on in people's memories… _poor Simba though_! He blames himself!" Fun Ghoul then went on discussing the scene in great detail until he was told to shut up by Bittersweet, who was now enjoying the film.

Party Poison fell asleep half way just before Simba met Timone and Pumba was woken up by Fun Ghoul, Jet Star and Kobra Kid singing (badly) 'when I was a young wart hoooooooooooooooog!'

"Don't try to sing, you all fail miserably," Party Poison said, eyes still closed, "Thank _god_ this wasn't the singalong version."

By the end of the movie, all the killjoys were tired. Bittersweet pretended to fall asleep (fooling them all again by heavy breathing) and waited for them all to fall asleep before she reached over to her rucksack. She silently took out some pens and paper and started writing.

_Hi Mom_

Bittersweet stopped and wondered what to put. What could she say? What would her mum think when she read the letter? Would it make her happy to know her daughter was safe or would she feel sad knowing her only daughter was gone? She preferably wouldn't feel anything at all under the influence of the drugs but Bittersweet still loved her and wanted to reassure her she was OK. She continued writing.

_Im safe and hapy. Im traveling with friends. I can't tell you where I am or where Im going incase this letter is intercepted but I want you to know Im OK._

_I luve you and hope you and John are both stil contented and enjoying you're life working to keep Battery City well-fed._

_I miss you and I hope you get this letter._

_Grace. _

Underneath the letter she drew lots of hearts and kisses and a picture of herself smiling. Bittersweet then put the letter in an envelope. On one side she put her home address and a stamp and on the other, she simply put Mom.

Bittersweet was able to creep out of the underground unnoticed. She couldn't let any of her killjoy friends find out about this letter. It was bad enough that they knew her real name but they simply couldn't find out about her family and why she had ran away in the first place as well. It wasn't that they wouldn't understand – they were probably one of the few people who would – but she couldn't bring herself to talk about it just yet, not to anyone. In a way, Grace Jeanette had died when she had run away from home. She was Bittersweet now and she wasn't yet ready to discuss her old life.

At the top of the steps, she saw the draculoid who had first let them in.

"I just want to post a letter," Bittersweet said, holding up the envelope, "Please?"

"OK," the drac nodded, "But be careful. It's well past curfew." Bittersweet nodded and he let her past.

Bittersweet didn't step out of the shadows and she soon found a postbox. She paused before slipping in her letter, almost wanting to keep it. When she turned away to make her way back to the subway, an arm reached out from the darkness and grabbed her round the neck.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Bittersweet?" Korse asked.

* * *

AN: We hope you are still enjoying this story despite the deferens in chapter length. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve we would be very grateful.

From Flash Bandit and Raven Glass


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took a while. I hope you're still enjoying this.

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

* * *

Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

**Chapter 5**

Korse hated all killjoys. They were small, insignificant little insects who dared to challenge their true leaders. Better Living gave the people everything they could possibly need. Better Living had created him to lead his own legion of draculoids and help wipe out killjoy scum. Draculoids were useful… at times. But at other times, they were weak and ineffectual. When that happened, he destroyed them. He had no mercy. If anyone failed him, they died. It was as simple as that.

Better Living had created him to be the perfect killing machine but they didn't realise they had created something more; even Better Living had never predicted the outcome of Korse. They thought he was an emotionless killer. They were wrong. He loved his job and got extreme satisfaction every time he captured a killjoy. Killing them was one thing but if he could take one alive… Better Living gave him free range to do what he liked with prisoners. Now, they had given him the assignment he had always wanted: to find the Fabulous Killjoys and, if possible, capture or kill them.

More than anything else, he had always wanted to make the Fabulous Killjoys wish they had never been born and to rue the day they decided to stand against Better Living. They were the face of the so-called revolution so if they fell, so would all hope for the opposition.

Now the Fabulous Killjoys had a weakness and Korse smiled as he tightened his grip around Bittersweet's throat and pressed a gun to her head.

Fun Ghoul wasn't sure what had woken him. Sometimes, they all joked that they had a sixth sense that warned them of danger. FG seriously doubted this was true but it would be cool if it was. Whatever the reason, he woke up knowing something was wrong. He jumped up from his mattress to check that the others were all OK.

That was when he noticed that Bittersweet's bed was empty.

"Bittersweet," he called quietly, not wanting to wake the others. There was no reply. Something was definitely wrong. By this time of night, all the lights had been switched off in the subway. The stalls had closed up and anyone who hadn't left to go home was asleep. There was no sign of Bittersweet anywhere along the subway. That left two options: 1) for some reason, she had set off down the track or 2) she had left the underground. Either way, she was alone and potentially in danger.

He walked a short way down the track and called her name again, this time slightly louder.

"Bittersweet!"

No reply.

He headed down the track in the other direction and did the same. Still no reply.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, admitting to himself for the first time that she was probably outside and defenceless. He ran back to his bed and grabbed his gun.

"Guys," he said, prodding them with his feet as he walked past the three remaining killjoy's mattresses, "Wake up! Please just wake up!"

"What is it?" groaned Jet Star.

"Party Poison, wake _up_!" FG urged.

Party Poison let out a 'reurghhhhhh' sound and then murmured, "Why yes I am a natural redhead."

"Liar," Kobra Kid muttered, sleepily, "But what is it, FG?"

"PP, wake _up_," FG said, kicking him out of his sleep.

"Damn you! I was about to get laid, man!"

"Bittersweet! She's missing!" Fun Ghoul panted in panic.

This brought the others to their senses at last.

"I've checked and called down the train line but no answer," Fun Ghoul told them, "She could just be out of hearing range but she could be outside as well. PP, how about you go left down the track and JS, you go right? Me and KK'll go outside and see if she's there. Take your guns and torches, OK? If you've not found her in half an hour, come back here. Chances are one of us will have found her by then. If not, we meet back to plan our next move. We've _got_ to find her." They all nodded and set off.

Party Poison and Jet Star set off in opposite directions, following the track.

"Let's go," Kobra Kid said to Fun Ghoul, "What woke you up anyway?"

"No idea but let's hope I didn't wake up too late… god I hope she's OK."

"Hey!" Kobra Kid called to the drac as they ran up the steps that led out of the subway, "Did the little kid come past here tonight?"

"Yes," the draculoid nodded, "You just missed her. She went off about five minutes ago."

"And you just let her _go_?" Fun Ghoul demanded, "Why?"

"She said she wanted to post a letter," the drac said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"A letter…?" muttered Kobra Kid to himself and then to the draculoid, "Right OK. Thanks for telling us."

Fun Ghoul turned to Kobra Kid.

"How about you go get PP and JS? I'll go after her. You join me together as soon as possible. Which way did she go?"

"That way," the drac replied, pointing straight ahead into the darkness.

"Right. Thanks!" Fun Ghoul said, running off, gun held out at the ready.

Kobra Kid ran back down the steps calling out, "Party Poison! Jet Star! She went outside!"

The draculoid guard waited until he was completely out of ear shot of any of the killjoys. Only then, did he put his wrist to his mouth, pressed a button and said, "Korse. Fun Ghoul's just left and is heading your way. The other three will soon be joining him."

"I'll be waiting," came the reply.

Bittersweet's instincts told her to struggle to escape but common sense as a killjoy told her to not to put up a fight. Korse was, after all, an Exterminator. He had a gun, whereas Bittersweet still didn't have one of her own.

Moments after Korse had spoken, she heard a small communicator on his wrist say that the Fabulous Killjoys were heading towards them. She recognised the voice; it was the draculoid at the entrance of the subway! It hadn't been on their side after all.

"I'll be waiting," said Korse to the drac, "You hear that, Bittersweet? Your _friends_ are coming to join us." At the word 'friends,' she could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Thank goodness I had the _real_ double agent drac killed," Korse continued, "That's the beautiful thing about a draculoid mask; you never know who's under them."

Bittersweet's heart rate was triple what was normal. Not only had she put herself in danger but she had also put the killjoys in danger too. She had to think of a way to save them, even if it meant her own death. A quick death was probably the best she could hope for now.

She heard running footsteps coming from the direction she had come from. She recognised them as Fun Ghoul's. He was running too fast, probably panic having settled in, rather than common sense telling him to be more discreet. There was no way he would notice her or Korse before it was too late.

"It's a trap!" she screamed. The footsteps skidded to a halt. He was still out of sight in the darkness.

"Get out of – " Bittersweet continued, but was cut off as the arm around her throat tightened. She spluttered at the lack of oxygen.

Fun Ghoul was scanning the landscape in front of him when, in the light of a lamp post, he spotted Korse holding Bittersweet. Fun Ghoul's instincts were to run to Bittersweet and save her but he knew, if he stepped out of the darkness, Korse would kill him and he'd be no use to Bittersweet dead.

Fun Ghoul tried to think rationally but it was hard when his brain was screaming at him, 'She's in danger, she's in danger, SHE'S IN DANGER!'

He could wait for the others but that would waste time, and only put them in danger as well. He could offer to swap places with Bittersweet… but he knew that Korse would never keep a promise to a killjoy. He could… he could… Every plan became feebler than the last.

He decided to run noisily in the direction of the subway and then quietly make his way back. But how the hell could he manage to stop panting so loudly? Korse could probably hear him right now. He turned his back on them, hating himself as he did so, and ran in the opposite direction.

"I know you're still out there, Fun Ghoul," Korse called out to the darkness as Fun Ghoul made his way round the back. Fun Ghoul groaned quietly; how did Korse know it was him?

"I know you wouldn't leave her. Are you watching?" Korse asked as he picked up a stray strand of Bittersweet's hair with his free hand. He brought it to his nose and sniffed.

"Delicious," he murmured, "I could just eat her."

A second later, Korse leant down and bit hard into Bittersweet's shoulder. Even through the tight hold around her throat, Bittersweet's scream still reached Fun Ghoul's ears.

"No, no, no!" Fun Ghoul muttered, seriously panicking by now. He realised that this was probably what Korse wanted him to do. Bittersweet continued to scream and sob as Korse let go of her shoulder and kissed three times, slowly moving up her neck.

Fun Ghoul couldn't even begin to think what she was going through. He realised now that Korse was probably expecting him to do what he was planning to do. He needed to find another way. Suddenly, inspiration struck - if Korse expected him to come from behind, he wouldn't be expecting a shot from above.

"She went that way and Fun Ghoul followed her," the draculoid said to Jet Star, Kobra Kid and Party Poison as they drew near.

A scream pierced the air.

Wordlessly, they ran towards the source of the sound.

"Stop!" Kobra Kid hissed, "They'll hear us! Go quickly but quietly." They nodded and set off to sneak through the darkness. That was when they heard the shot.

As quietly as he could, Fun Ghoul entered one of the abandoned houses. Its door was slightly ajar. He crept into the house and up the stairs, wincing as they creaked under his feet. Though he wished they'd stay silent, he also wished that they drown out the sound of Bittersweet's sobbing.

On his knees, he crawled into a room facing the street. It was an old bedroom, everything covered in a thick layer of dust. Fun Ghoul fought back a sneeze as he went towards the window, its glass already broken, and peered out. He could hear Korse singing to a pale Bittersweet, "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mocking bird."

"Bastard," Fun Ghoul spat out as he took aim.

"I know you're still there," Korse called out, facing the wrong way, "Come and join us, we're having a singalong… sing it with me now, Bittersweet: 'and if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.'"

Bittersweet screamed as she heard Fun Ghoul shoot. She expected to feel pain and didn't understand when she felt nothing. Instead, she heard Korse grunt in pain instead as he let go of her.

Bittersweet heard another shot from Fun Ghoul, this time hitting Korse in the neck.

"RUN!" Fun Ghoul screamed, "BITTERSWEET, RUN!"

Bittersweet escaped from Korse, just as he was reaching out to grab her again. She ran off, not knowing where she was going, just wanting to get away. She screamed as a bullet whizzed past her. Another shot was fired, again hitting Korse.

"You're a BASTARD!" Fun Ghoul screamed at him, "Shooting you doesn't kill you but HELL I enjoy it!"

Bittersweet screamed again as she ran into someone. It was Kobra Kid.

"Thank god you're OK!" Jet Star sighed, then noticed the blood running down her shoulder, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm fine," Bittersweet lied shakily. It was at that moment that a shot hit her in the back. It was from quite some distance away so wasn't instantly fatal, but enough to kill if not treated. She collapsed from the electric shock, now completely in her system, and she fell unconscious.

"Shit!" Jet Star cursed, "How about I take her back to the subway and you two go and find Fun Ghoul?"

A figure ran towards them. The three killjoys raised their guns but lowered them as they recognised Fun Ghoul.

"Fuck!" he said as he saw Bittersweet on the ground.

Bittersweet moaned as she regained consciousness.

"Don't… trust… the drac. Working... for Korse," was all she could muster before she lost consciousness again.

"We'll shoot him," Kobra Kid said, "It's the only way. Jet Star, you carry her. When we shoot the drac, PP, you go in and yell until everyone's up and out. I'll drive off and get the hell out of here and everyone else can treat Bittersweet."

"Got it. Let's go," Fun Ghoul said.

Korse came to five minutes later. His systems had sustained serious damage and it had taken five minutes to get everything running properly again. He would have to upgrade and recharge the next time he was at the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W HQ. Twice in 24 hours… he was furious at himself. He wouldn't let it happen again.

His radio crackled out some static before he heard the voice of another one of his dracs.

"Hey boss," it said. Korse rolled his eyes at the term.

"What?" he hissed, "It'd better be good news."

"It is," came the smug reply, "We've found Dr Death Defying's lair."

Korse smiled.

* * *

AN: Any feedback greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry that we haven't updated recently, Christmas got in the way. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

**Chapter 6**

Two hours after the killjoys had made their escape from Wiselingdon, it was still dark and Kobra Kid was driving as the others saw to Bittersweet.

Hands at the wheel and looking straight ahead, Kobra Kid wanted nothing more than to join the other killjoys, who were discussing what was now the best course of action for Bittersweet. They had already done everything they could with their small first aid kit. Bittersweet was healed to the best of their abilities and she was no longer in danger of immediate death but they couldn't decide if they should wake her or let her sleep, not knowing which would do the most damage.

"We should wake her," Jet Star said, "She could slip into a coma otherwise. It's happened before to others. We don't want it to happen to Bittersweet too."

"But she needs rest," Fun Ghoul pointed out, "We've done all we can do for her and we've treated cases worse than this before. Remember Angel Flames? She was almost burnt to death when the dracs set fire to the village of Hogsmeade and this was _after _she was shot in the leg. After treatment, she just needed some sleep."

"Angel Flames _always_ needed sleep," Jet Star said, "Besides, she knew she was the only one who could save her son Monkey Poo and - "

Kobra Kid tried to hold back a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Jet Star told KK, trying to hold back a smile himself, "Well, OK it kind of is. I guess that kid really regrets choosing his own killjoy name at 3 years old… he's never going to live it down. He'll be hitting puberty soon… imagine trying to hit a girl with that killjoy name."

The others all laughed.

"But she needs sleep," Jet Star continued, "Don't wake her."

"What sort of name is Monkey Poo?" Bittersweet murmured, her eyes still closed.

"A ridiculous name, that's what," Kobra Kid retorted. He paused.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Bittersweet's eyes fluttered open.

"Like a military academy," Bittersweet answered and then, to the look of confusion, she added, "Bits of me keep on passing out."

"Riiiiiiiiight," they all said in unison, with the exception of Jet Star, who high fived her and said, "Hey, you sass that hoopy Bittersweet? There's a frood who really knows where her towel is."

All focus towards Bittersweet temporarily moved to Jet Star.

Pause.

"Whatever he's been drinking, I want some of it," Fun Ghoul said, shrugging.

"OK so one thing's for sure," Kobra Kid said, eyes back on the road, "Bittersweet's definitely awake. Whether she's sane or not, I'm not sure. She's on the same thought waves as Jet Star. That can't be a good sign. Stop sniggering, JS. Maybe we should see if her vision and quick thinking is OK?"

"Sounds like a plan," Fun Ghoul said, "How many fingers am I holding up, Bittersweet?"

"None. Two. Four. Three. One. Two. None," Bittersweet answered, able to give the answers quickly to Fun Ghoul's changing number of fingers, "Five."

"HAHA! No!" Fun Ghoul laughed, "Four fingers, one thumb! HA!"

The killjoys no longer felt worried about Bittersweet. Whatever had happened between Jet Star and Bittersweet previously made no sense but she was obviously still (somewhat) sane and well.

"What about maths?" Jet Star asked, grinning.

"Um… OK. I can't remember the last time maths came in handy as killjoys, with the exception of counting dead dracs," Kobra Kid said, "But OK, go for it."

"What's six times nine, Bittersweet?" Jet Star asked, still grinning.

"Easy one," Bittersweet shrugged, returning the grin, "42." They exchanged another high five.

There was another pause as Party Poison and Fun Ghoul counted on their fingers.

"What? That's not right!" Party Poison said, "It's 54… right? WHAT'S SO FUNNY? Stop laughing, you two, you're scaring me!"

Bittersweet shrugged, the smile slipping from her face.

"My dad used to read to me every night. The last story he read to me was Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. He couldn't get hold of new books all too often so I was really excited whenever he had something new to read."

"Oh," was all Party Poison said. There was another pause, but this time it was an awkward one, rather than out of confusion.

"Bittersweet…" Kobra Kid said, uncertainty evident in his voice, "Just what were you doing last night?"

Bittersweet sighed and looked down awkwardly.

"I was posting a letter. It was to my mom. I know this is going to sound babyish but I miss her. I just had to send it to her… or at least I had to _try _and send it to her. I… I didn't want to tell you about me going because I wasn't ready to let you know. I'm still not really but… you deserve the truth. I didn't want to put any of you in danger, I just thought I'd pop out while you were asleep and be back before you woke up. I'm so sorry."

By now, the tears she had been trying to keep back won her over and she started shaking.

For a few moments, there was no sound apart from sniffs and the Firebird engine. Jet Star moved forward and gave Bittersweet a small awkward hug.

"Look… it's OK," he said, "We understand, you know that right? Besides, we'd have been in danger anyway, what with Korse and that drac being there. If anything, it's probably a _good_ thing that we were awake when it happened."

"You weren't there," Fun Ghoul snapped, "It wasn't a good thing, what Korse was doing. Don't say that, even if it's just to cheer her up. She's been through a terrible ordeal tonight. She doesn't need to be told it was for the 'greater good.'"

"Bittersweet, look," he said, turning to her, "We understand. We're all killjoys and we still miss our friends and family that we've left behind and lost. But never pull off a stunt like that again. Tell us next time, OK? We were worried sick about you!"

Bittersweet nodded.

"OK, I promise," she whispered.

"Now get some sleep," Fun Ghoul told her, "You need it."

"The sun is up, motorbabies," Dr D's voice came through the broadcast, "So it's time for me, Dr D, to sign out from the graveyard shift and say bye bye for a little while. But don't you worry, KLSK listeners, I'll be back in a few hours for more slaughtermatic sounds. Keep safe, tumbleweeds. To play us out is the old Joy Division classic, 'Love Will Tear Us Apart.'"

Dr D sighed as he put down his mic, wondering how the Fabulous Killjoys were doing. He'd spoken to them during the night and their report hadn't been good. Thankfully, they'd escaped but the fact that it had been Korse leading the attack… it was worrying.

At least they all had each other. The only person he got to talk to these days was Show Pony, who chose to spend most of his time alone on scouting missions, and the people who called in to his radio show, some of which made him doubt his faith in humanity. It was enough to get a guy depressed.

Dr D reached for his beloved bottle when he heard the smashing of glass.

"What the…" he murmured, getting up cautiously and then called, "What are you up to, Show Pony?"

"I'm no pony," came an unfamiliar voice. Dr D reached for his gun. He'd had this hand gun for many years now and trusted it a lot more than he trusted the electronic guns that his killjoy friends tended to rely on. He became aware of someone creeping up behind him. Whatever it was, it was treading softly and anyone else might not have sensed it but Dr Death Defying was used to this dangerous lifestyle. He spun quickly and shot the intruder in the heart almost effortlessly, before even recognising that it was a drac. Scarlet spread across the draculoid's outfit and blue eyes widened behind the mask. The drac was dead before he hit the ground.

"Well, lookie here," Dr D murmured, "Who are you then?" He reached down and pulled off the mask. What he saw almost made him throw up. He had dreaded it would have been someone he recognised, a previous killjoy, when really, under the mask was a young boy, no older than 15. He had curly blond hair, slightly longer than was fashionable and his dead face was twisted in fear.

Dr Death Defying shuddered and stared. It was as if he couldn't look away. Who had this boy been? Whose life had he prematurely ended? Had he become a drac by choice or had he been forced? He would never know. In some ways, this was almost better but in other ways, it was far worse. The lad could have been anyone and now Dr D would always wonder how many people would miss this unknown boy.

He reached for the bottle, desperate for its numbing effect. He could never bear to be fully sober these days but sometimes he just wanted to drink until unconsciousness made the world disappear for a short time. It was then that he again became aware of the sound of movement from the diner. This drac hadn't been alone - dracs never worked alone.

Dr D sighed and tightened his hold on the gun, still in his hand. The truth was, although he hated it and himself, it came down to this: it was either your death or theirs, and Dr Death Defying wasn't quite ready to leave this messed-up world yet.

He stood up warily. As quietly as he could, he moved towards the diner. They knew he was here and they'd probably heard the shot. He cursed himself for calling out when he thought it had been Show Pony. Too late now.

"To the god of whisky," he murmured, "Let me stay alive so that you can kill me instead!"

His head peered round the door. He could only see two. _Two to one_. A bit unfair but if the dracs hadn't planned properly and brought enough friends, that was their own problem. A part of him wanted to feel sorry for their deaths – and there would be deaths – but they were dracs and he was a killjoy. He could feel bad about this later, when he was safe and they were gone.

He aimed his gun from the doorway and shot one of them down. He then quickly stepped into the room and ducked under a table, avoiding a shot from the second drac, whom he hadn't been able to get a clear shot from his previous position. He rolled and fired on the move but the drac was quick and already moving. The draculoid was now behind the counter, firing more shots at Dr Death and ducking before he could shoot back.

Dr D was never going to be able to get a clear shot of this drac whilst under the table. He rolled out from the table and knelt on the ground, firing as he did so. He shot the drac straight in the head but the last shot the drac had fired hit him in his shooting arm.

"Damn," he cursed, a jerk in his shoulder causing him to drop the gun, which slid away on the floor.

Slowly, Dr Death rose to retrieve his gun, glad there was no-one else left to kill.

A bullet sizzled past his neck, burning the skin as it flew past. Dr D spun on the spot and lashed out, knocking the gun out of the new drac's hand. The drac then reached forward and grabbed Dr D by the neck.

Dr D looked straight into the drac's eyes. Even though the drac was holding Dr D by the neck, he was the one who looked scared. The shot he had previously fired had been wild. The kid didn't know what he was doing and he probably was terrified of actually killing someone.

"Your first kill, kid?" Dr D croaked through the tight grip. The draculoid nodded.

"It's never as easy as they say," Dr Death told him, before kicking the drac between the legs. The drac grunted in pain and let go. He then backed away as Dr D straightened up and towered over him.

"Go home, kid," he told him, "This war's no place for a child." Something like defiance flashed in the draculoid's eyes.

"You get one chance," Dr D told him, "Go now or I'll kill you, like I did your friends."

The defiance was gone and the drac scarpered.

"If you want a job done properly…" Dr Death heard a voice say. A shot was fired and the retreating drac fell down dead. Dr D heard footsteps and turned around. An Exterminator stood in front of him.

"You'd be Korse, I suppose," Dr Death grunted, expecting death to come to him any second, but he'd be damned if he went down without a fight.

"Correct," Korse answered.

Before Dr Death Defying could do anything to defend himself, Korse had raised his gun and fired straight into his chest.

The world went blank and Dr Death Defying hit the floor.

* * *

AN: Hopefully we'll update quicker next time. We hope you're all still enjoying it.

From Raven Glass and Flash Bandit


End file.
